Joss Possible
Jocelyn "Joss" Possible is the daughter of Slim Possible, and is Kim's cousin. She lives on a ranch of robotic horses in Montana. She deeply respects Kim (to the point of obsession) and resembles her quite a bit, except she is shorter and has freckles (which Kim had when she was her age). At first she didn't know who Ron Stoppable, Kim's best friend and partner, was, but now she admires him because he is able to face the odds despite his fears - a courageous quality of a real hero. Joss is notable within the franchise in that she is the only character who has been specifically confirmed as a Possible who goes by a name is not a take on the word "Impossible" (It was never stated whether Cousin Larry was a Possible). However her full name is still a play on it (Jocel''yn Possible). It could also be a play on the phrase "It's ''just possible." She was voiced by Tara Strong. History Little is known about Joss Possible or her history. Joss is Kim's cousin and the daughter of "Slim" Possible. She made her first and only in person appearance part was through season 3, and was introduced when the Possible Family (+ Ron) visited her family's ranch during summer vacation in the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D". She appears to be the same age as the tweebs. During this episode Joss and Slim helped the other members of the Possible family in foiling a scheme by Dr. Drakken to transform the worlds' geniuses into lackwits using brain wave altering cowboy hats, before learning that she needed to follow her own path in life. As of the start of Season 4, Joss has not appeared again in the show in person, and has not been referenced by name. Though two separate pictures of her were visible in the family photo wall scene during the Season 3 finale. Personality Personality wise, Joss is similar to Kim, she is perky, adventurous and is something of a tomboy. Joss looks up to Kim and, for a time, Kim's exploits were a source of obsession for her. She knows every one of Kim's missions by heart. While Kim found it flattering at first, the novelty quickly began to wear thin. However, Joss' obsession with Kim was more out of the fact that she wasn't too happy with the way her life was going and she thought if she could be more like Kim, whom she admired, she would start to like herself more. It wasn't until the family actually went into battle against Drakken that she realized how hard it was to be like her cousin. Joss ultimately ended up saving Ron from Shego by deactivating her father's robot horse, "Ol' Tornado". Ironically, after seeing Ron in action, she began to find herself a new hero in him. Even though Ron has plenty of fear to go around, this fear has never stopped him from helping Kim. This began to show Joss how a person can succeed when being herself and that she didn't have to transform herself into someone else to be better. Trivia * The episode in which Joss appears went straight to Video in the US. * Even though Kim gets most of her looks from her mother Joss looks more like she could be Kim's younger sister. Category:Characters Category:Possible family Category:Females